Baby Bart
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Raising a baby Speedster isn't easy and when that Speedster is Bart Allen than you know you'll need some major back up and possibly help from the Justice League. Fluff. Dark Pasts. Truths and Lies.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice.**

Zantanna frowned in frustration.

She had tried the spell four times already and the plant sitting on the table was still there wilting away into nothing. The spell was supposed to make it younger so she could use the petals on it to make a potion. So far nothing had happened.

Lifting up her hands again she casted the spell again.

Nothing.

Another try, and another and one more before she folded her arms in defeat thinking that maybe the words were wrong.

If only the spell _had_ been wrong.

* * *

Wally had been busy getting the last of his things from his school, the papers and whatnot. Now that he was done with collage he would have to find a job. Lucky for him there had been an opening in Central City where his Uncle Barry worked at. So that meant on Monday he would have an interview and hopefully by the end of the week a new job.

Soon enough came Monday; the interview had gone off without a hitch. So after two weeks Wally went off to work, going through his day, making a few new friends at work. It was going good, almost too good and he swore that something was going to happen.

And he was right.

"I don't know, Batman." Superman said. "I don't think Wally is going to want to do this…"

Batman stared into the room where Nightwing and Robin tried to care for the screaming toddler who was running away from them, jumping over things, crashing into them, and managing to escape them at every single turn.

"Flash can't with the newborns he and his wife are raising. John and Joan can't with their age, so Wally is the only one who can handle this."

An hour later the zetatube went off announcing Wally was there. He walked into the room frowning already knowing something wasn't right.

"So?"

"In there." Batman said.

Sighing Wally went to go see what was so important- "Oh my god…"

A three, maybe four year old Bart, was running around naked screaming and crying, looking like an caged, terrified animal. Mouth open in shock Wally stood there as he watched both Robin and Nightwing trying to capture the baby speedster.

Shaking his head Wally snapped out it. "Bart!"

That got the littler Speedster attention. "Wally…!" He cried.

Suddenly Wally found Bart in his arms sobbing his little heart out shaking badly. Wally held him close not sure what to do. Robin came up to him handing him a blanket so he could wrap up his little cousin covering him but he also noticed that Bart was cold. Probably from no clothes and the running around didn't help.

"Hey, Bart, shhhh, it's alright," Wally soothed as he wrapped the blanket tighter on Bart. "Don't cry, shh, it's alright."

The little four year old sobbed but soaked up the comfort and attention like a sponge clinging onto Wally like a lifeline. It took a good fifteen minutes later Bart relaxed drifting off to sleep. Wally shifted the sleeping speedster in his arms before looking at the bats.

"What happened?" Wally nearly yelled.

"He got hit by a stray spell," Robin explained quickly. "Zantanna already said it wasn't life threatening."

"That's good." Wally said looking down at Bart who looked so adorable Wally's mind went, 'Awwww!'

"We were going to see if she could change him back but she said the spell should wear off in a day or two."

Wally looked at Nightwing. "In other words you guys want me to take care of him?"

"Yep." Dick popped the 'p' at the end of the word.

Sighing Wally looked down at the little baby Bart. "Only for a couple of days right?"

"Alright, I guess." Wally held Bart a little closer. "Got any clothes for him?"

"I brought some of my brothers' old clothes." Nightwing smiled and brought a box of them over. "But we couldn't get any on him."

Looking into the box Wally pulled out a fluffy one piece animal jump suit. Looking at it for a moment he recognized it as a Panda. Giving Robin a look that other deadpanned before face palming in embarrassment and pointing at Nightwing swearing it was all his fault.

Smirking and laughing Wally took Bart over to the couch in the room before slipping on some small underwear and the suit on, since he was sure it would keep him warm, and zipped up the baby speedster and held him up letting Bart rest his head on his shoulder rubbing the smaller one's back.

"I'll take the other clothes too. See you guys later."

When Wally left with Bart Batman smirked looking at Superman.

"…" Superman turned away. "It's only for the weekend."

* * *

When Bart woke up he was hungry.

Starving really. "Wally…?" He small voice called before more pathetically and on the verge of going into a full out crying session. "Wally?!"

The older Speedster came in from the next room into the bed room. "Hey, Bart. Feeling better?"

The small toddler slipped off the bed paddling up to Wally holding out his arms smiling even though there was small tears at the end of his eyes. Picking him up Wally patted his back. He wasn't sure how much Bart remembered.

"Where are we?" Bart asked looking around.

"At my apartment." Wally said taking his cousin out of the room. "Bet your hungry aren't you?"

"Yes! We have food today?"

"Uh, of course we do. Why wouldn't we have food?" Wally asked confused before sitting Bart on a chair.

"Because you said we didn't have food yesterday when we went to sleep."

"Yesterday?" Wally took out some things to make a sandwich with super speed before handing it to his now literary baby cousin. "Here."

"Crash!" Bart ate it slowly, nibbling it.

"I have way more food, Bart. You don't have to eat it that slow."

In a few seconds the food was gone. Bart looked up at Wally. "I can eat again today?"

Now Wally was wondering just what Bart had gone through as a child. It was no secret to Uncle Barry, and his best friends that Wally had been abused by his parents after he gained his super speed and they wouldn't let him eat like a speedster and didn't put up with his powers either which, when broken was met with beatings. Did the same thing happen to Bart?

Wally whipped up to more sandwiches watching Bart devour them as if he had never heard of food before and so continued to feed Bart until the other had a cute little pudgy stomach and was laying sideways on the floor sighing happily.

Carefully Wally scooped up the none moving kid holding him up onto his chest rubbing his back trying to think of a way to ask questions. After a moment he just decided to ask, but first to see how old the little toddler was. Maybe three or four at best.

"Bart how old are you?"

"I'm seven."

"What?!" Wally pulled Bart back a little. No, that couldn't be possible. Seven years olds weren't this small or this scrawny. Now that he thought about it Bart was really boney and lite. "Seven."

Bart looked hurt. "Did you forget, Wally?"

"No, I was just testing you to see if you remembered, silly goose." Wally said but then again thinking it over normal age Bart was small too.

Laughing a little Bart laid back down groaning. "It's been a long long long, time since we had that much food, huh, Wally?"

"Yeah. Hey Bart, I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer them for me okay?"

"Okay,"

Wally really _hated_ the answers he got.

* * *

Bart was standing next to the tub leaning over it splashing the warm water around giggling madly until he was pulled back his clothes take off making his shiver form the cool air. Wally lifted him up and put him into the bath.

Sighing happily Bart played in the water rolling around, going under the water before popping back up splashing around wildly.

"Whoa, calm down!"

"This is so crash!" Bart squealed. "I can't remember the last time we had hot water!"

"Er, yeah. Alright let's wash your hair." Wally washed him grimacing at the scars and burns on the kid's body and the now murky water. "Let's put fresh water in and you can play for a while, okay?"

"Yay!" Bart cheered happily.

Half hour later Wally was having trouble getting clothes on before deciding that he didn't like Bart wondering around in Batman clothes. So he packed up a snack pack for Bart before picking up Bart who was mesmerized by the tv and walked out to his car.

Pausing Wally looked at his small cousin who seriously was about only maybe three feet tall and would need a car seat. 'Well, goodbye first paycheck…'

Putting Bart in car he paused. "Wait, can little kids go in the front seat?"

"Wally?"

"Hold on, Bart…" Wally read the warning inside the car. "Okay, looks like you have to sit in the back."

After that was settled Wally went to the bank, cashed his paycheck before heading to the store all while explaining things to Bart which really got onto his nerves but he had to force himself to stay calm reminding himself that it wasn't Bart's fault.

Also the inside of the future and Bart's past was disturbing. Pulling into a parking Wally got and took Bart out reminding him not to use his powers before walking them into the store. Getting a basket he took a moment before putting Bart into the seat deciding that it was better not to lose the kid. Walking to the kid section Wally froze.

"I have no idea what I'm doing…" Wally sighed before seeing a mother walk by with three kids and surely she would know what to do! "…Excuse me, Ma'am!"

She didn't speak English.

Great.

"Hey."

Wally jumped and turned to see Dick there grinning in his shades. "Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I came by to see how you were handling Bart. He seems happy." Dick noted looked at the small child playing with Wally's phone. "What are you playing?"

"Mickey!" Bart exclaimed moved the phone sideways trying to win.

"It keeps him still." Wally shrugged. "Anyways care to help out a friend figure out what to do with a a seven year old."

"Seven?" Dick gasped. "Are you sure?!"

"Oh yeah. Seven with the brain of two year old." Wally patted Bart on the head. "Also he said something that I think you'd want to know about but we can talk about that later."

"Alright," Dick nodded. "So, what do you need help on?"

"A car seat, toys, a few sets of shoes, a toddler bed should be big enough for him since he's so small, sheets, pillow, bedset and clothes."

"He has clothes." Dick pointed out looking confused about the last one.

"He's not going to be walking around in Batman clothes." Wally smirked as his friend whined. "Come on let's go get this over with."

They walked over to the beds and they had a nice toddler bed on sale that matched Impulse's colors so that went under the basket. Next was the car seat. They found one that was for a toddler and since the straps would fit on Bart they got it just in case.

Shoes were harder because they had to try them on Bart who couldn't be still and whined walking around trying to get used to the shoes. Dick frowned folding his arms.

"Now that I think about it… didn't Bart have trouble wearing shoes when he first got here?"

"Yeah, a little why?" Wally asked holding onto Bart's hand as his cosine continued to walk awkwardly still making uncomfortable faces.

"Because most people act like that when it's their _first_ time wearing shoes."

Wally frowned but continued to help Bart. "Yeah, I have to tell you something later but not here. Bart let's get you some slip on shoes too."

"They feels strange!" Bart groaned trying to flip the shoe off by shaking his foot.

"It like watching a dog with shoes." A third voice sounded.

"Roy?" They both said looked at the unexpected third friend.

"The one and only- Shut up or swear to God, Dick I will punch you."

Dick giggled trying to resist bring up Roy's twin/clone.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked picking up Bart slipping off the shoes.

"I came to see it the rumors where true." Roy leaned over to see Bart. "Looks like they were. Congrats."

"What rumors?" Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Around the league and YJ is that you're raising Bart who left back to his time only to come back as a baby."

"Seriously?" Wally frowned before setting Bart back into the basket.

"Yep." Roy smirked. "So, why you buying all this stuff? I thought it was only for a few days?"

"And when has anything only been a 'few days'? I bet you anything that it lasts for a few weeks at best."

Dick nodded. "Luck was never on our side with magic."

"Well, I'm out of here, have fun shopping ladies."

"Ass." Wally said.

"Ass." Bart repeated happily.

"No!" Wally panicked in shock.

* * *

Once home Wally fed Bart again before trying to set up the toddler bed.

The word be trying.

"Oh come on!" Wally growled trying to get the thing to stay together. "Fix a motorbike? No problem. Fix a spaceship? No sweat. Fix a nuclear powered building? Piece of pie. Put to together a cheap baby bed?! Are you kidding me?!"

Suddenly a small blur crashed into him. "Bart!"

"Wally!" The terrified whisper came out. "Som-someone's trying t-to bre-break in…!"

Picking up the scared child he walked over to the door frowning peeking through the peek hole before sighing in relief. It wasn't a theif or a villain.

"It's okay, Bart we can trust that guy." Wally pulled the door open. "Hey, Conner, what's up?"

"I came to drop these off." Conner said holding out an envelope. "It's from Zantanna."

Wally took it before stepping side. "Come on in. Say Hi Bart."

Bart looked up in awe at Conner before waving. Conner smiled back a little.

Wally managed to hold Bart and open the letter at the same time before gasping in shock before groaning putting a hand to his head. Conner raised and eyebrow before pulling up the letter reading it himself before looking up at his distressed friend and teammate.

"Sorry?"

"I can't believe this." Wally said before setting Bart down. "Go watch some tv okay? I'll be right there."

Soon Bart was gone watching more Disney.

"Are you going to find someone else to watch Bart?"

"No." Wally said instantly surprising Conner who gave him a strange look. "What? Oh… Oh, yeah, sorry, but I can't just leave him with anyone else. Bart needs me. As much as I don't want to raise a kid this young, it's only for… three? Maybe five years?" 'Goodbye freedom.'

"So you're really going to take him in just like that?"

"Well, yeah. By the way Kon, do you happen to know how to put together a toddler bed?" Wally tried to ask casually.

It didn't work.

"Stop laughing!"

"For someone who can fix just about anything this is strange." Conner smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, can you fix it or not?"

Less than ten minutes later Bart was happily jumping on his new bed, Conner was smirking and Wally felt cheated.

* * *

Bart rolled and rolled and rolled and bam!

"Bart!"

"The world's spinning, Wally!"

Wally picked up Bart setting the small child on his feet again. "That's what your get for rolling around with super speed. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Wally!" Bart smiled up at him. "Can we go looking for food now? Please?"

"We have enough food remember?"

"No scavenging today?"

"Not ever. Come on, let's get you something to eat. How about we have pizza?"

"Yes!" Bart jumped into the air excitedly before running around in circles before skidding to a stop right next to his cosine. "Wally, can I play with the toys?"

"They're your toys, so yeah." Wally picked up the phone to order in pizza.

"Crash!" Bart cheered running towards living room pulling out all the things.

After Wally was done order a couple a dozen pizzas he walked in to see what Bart was doing and was disturbed about seeing the little action figure of Flash in a cage and Kid Flash carrying something along with Impulse.

"'Carry, carry, meatbags' Rawr rawr!" Bart voiced taking a figure of the Original Blue Beetle. "Rawr rawr 'Or I shall eliminate you all!' Rawr rawr!"

Wally could only stand there watching as Bart acted out and deep in his gut Wally knew that what was going on was something that really had happened. Most kids like Bart would reenact what he had been through.

"'Don't slow down, Bart no matter how tired you get.' 'Okay, Wally,' Rawr rawr! 'No talking Meatbags!' Rawr rawr!"

Whooshing next to Bart he picked up the Flash out of the cage. "'I am the Flash! And I'm here to save the day!"

Bart smile was so bright it nearly blinded him as they played.

* * *

Wally hated to admit it but he was so tired, and need sleep but couldn't. His little cosine was was just so fully of energy that it drained Wally tired, form school, work, and had had to stop being Kid Flash for a while because he was raising Bart. Lucky for him his collage had special offers who those with scholarships to have daycare.

However work and after work were two very different things. He had to take Bart with him to work which didn't end to well so now he had to break down and ask for some help. He turned to the team first who seemed to like the idea.

"Alright everything he needs is in his backpack." Wally said as he walked into the team kitchen/living room where everyone was waiting. "And I have my phone on in case anything happens. Also… NO sugar."

"I think we can handle a little kid," Artemis walking over and looked. "Whoa, when did you turn into a Kid Mom?"

"Huh?" Wally looked confused. "What do you mean?"

It seemed everyone got was she was saying because Wally was standing there, Bart sitting on his hip playing a game on what was Wally's phone not noticing anything, a little back pack was hanging off Wally's shoulder and what seemed like another kid backpack with a leash on it on Bart's back.

"Anyways," Wally said walking over to the counter setting the pack down. "I'll be back around nine thirty or ten depending on whether or not I have to lock up. Bart's bed time is eight, he needs to eat but needs to be fed or he won't eat. He gets cold easily so I packed an extra shirt and socks in case and please for the love of all that is NO SUGAR."

"Yes, Mom." Roy teased before plucking Bart from Wally. "Hey, kid."

"WALLY!" Bart screamed struggling back into his cousin arms. "I'm being kidnapped!"

Sighing Wally frowned. "No you're not." But took Bart back anyways. "Now listen I'll be gone for a little bit but you be good and I'll come back okay? And no sugar."

"No…!" Bart whined as he teared up burying his face in his chest. "Don't go, Wally, don't go!"

"Hey, I'll be back soon. So, be good okay?" Wally set Bart down and kissed his head. " Can you do that?"

Bart was crying a little but nodded. "Okay, Wally."

It took another ten minutes of convincing that Wally would come back for him and five more of reminding that Bart was never allowed to have sugar before the older Speedster was able to leave for work.

"Alright Kiddo let's get you some something to eat!" M'gann said happily floating over to snatch up Bart and carry him to a stool. "I made you some soups and a few burgers!"

Bart poked at the food before quickly eating everything up as quickly as he could before sliding off the stool looking around.

"Come on let's put a movie on for you." Robin said taking his hand. "That should keep you busy."

Halfway through the movie Conner's eyes perked up at the sound of a tin being opening and fast munching sound. Snapping up every jumped in surprise as he stared at the counter. A green tin can that was always filled with some extra sugar, Sugar cookies tipped over and a little Bart sanding on a stood eating them in a blur and Wally was pretty clear on the No Sugar thing.

Suddenly Bart's body snapped to a sudden stand still before he turned to look at them in shock eyes wide his body started to vibrate before the small child let out a loud squeal of joy before zooming out so fast all of them swayed form the speed excited and clearly hyper laughter following.

"That…" Nightwing stated. "Is not good."

"You think?!" Tim said.

Kaldur stepped forward. "Everyone team up and search for Bart immediately."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dick ran down the hall with Tim right next to him as they searched for the missing Speedster. There was the sound of the showers on. Rushing there they saw that once again Bart had turned on all the water on but there was no sign of him.

"Let's turn these off first."

"Right." Tim said going into the stalls carefully sliding to the end to turn them off.

Going back out there heard a yelp. Running there they saw BB laying on his back groaning. "Ow, Bart ran over me."

"Are you okay?" Tim asked helping up his friend.

"Yeah, I guess."

"BB, which way did he go?"

"That way," BB pointed to the left corridor.

"Thanks. Robin!"

"On it."

Meanwhile Kaldur and Conner had found Bart speeding in the gym like a ping pong ball. Kaldur had a collar ready that way they could keep Bart from going so fast he might burn out or set something fire or worse travel into the future.

Conner jumped out in an instant grabbing the vibrating kid and Kaldur slipped on the collar and a second later the little laughing kid was still trying to run but was giggling. Conner set him down and Bart ran off this time at a normal pace this time.

Kaldur ran over to scoop up Bart taking him back to the living room before pressing the com to inform the team that they had tracked down Bart. Still that didn't mean the child was any stiller without his powers. He still wiggled about trying to get down.

Once Bart was set down he ran to the couch jumping up and down as fast as he could laughing before jumping off and running around the counter over and over again. Five minutes later when everyone was back they got an emergency mission.

"Alright, we need someone to stay were with Bart." Kaldur said. "Jamie, Tim, and BB, you three handle Impulse."

"What?!"

"Que?!"

"…" Tim frowned.

Soon they abounded the Beta team with the still jumping Bart.

* * *

"Hey, Bart you want to color?" BB asked showing him a book and markers that he found. "It's fun and look! Fifty two colors!"

Bart cheered jumping off the couch but instead of going to the book he ran around the couch for a few minutes before going into the kitchen pulling out various pots and pans and started to hit them with two cooking spoons he found.

"Hey!" Tim said covering his ears. "Stop that!"

Bart continued while tying to sing a song that no one knew about. Once Jamie pulled the little kid out of the kitchen and Tim and Gar started to clean up they heard whining and crying. Tim jumped up leaving the mess, Gar right behind him, running to the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"I think the collar is hurting him." Jamie said trying to calm Bart down. "He keeps pulling at it."

"Maybe the Sugar rush is gone!" BB cheered leaning over pushing the releasing button—

Whoooshhh!

"Bart!" Tim yelled. "Gar!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Ai… Come hombres let's go see if we can find him."

"Right!" BB turned into a cheetah taking off.

"I'll look up above." Jamie said changing into his armor flying away.

* * *

Wally was a little upset that he had to go back to school for two weeks because an error. However it was only for a little while. When school ended, which was at twelve, Wally quickly grabbed his stuff heading out to his car getting in.

Only half hour until he had to be at work so he made a quick stop to buy some food before eating it all in an minute. Next he pulled out his secure phone and called Dick to see how Bart was doing because even though he said he wasn't worried to his family the truth was he was worried and had the strangest feeling to hit his best friend for a second.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nightwing. How's Impulse doing?"

"Good. He's taking a nap. Listen I can't talk now."

"… You're in a mission aren't you." Wally stated dryly.

"Yeah, that I am. But no worries, Impulse is in capable hands."

"Beta team." Wally deadpanned. "Nightwing..."

"Hey, no worries. Teens babysit all the time." His friend reassured. "I'm sure everything's fine."

* * *

"Everything isn't fine!" Dick yelled when he walked back into the base. "Nightwing to Robin, what happened?!"

Over the com a tired voice said. "Bart happened… ugh…"

Running into the living room/kitchen Dick paused seeing it turned upside down, the pillows seemed to have exploded the cushions thrown about everywhere, the table was toppled, the tv had a noticeable large crack in it where something or someone had run into it.

The kitchen had plates, glasses, pots pans, flour all over the place broke or dented. The water was running with bubbles over flowing in the sink. Drawings all over the place scribbled out in non-washable markers all over the place, the ceiling too most of it was scribbles.

"I'm whelmed." Dick said.

"Yeah?" A voice said behind the ruined couch. "Tey spending three hours with a hyped up Impulse, amigo."

"Jamie? Where's Tim and Gar?"

"There somewhere chasing Bart."

"The sugar rush still hasn't stopped?!"

"No… oi."

Leaving Jamie alone Dick ran into the gym, it was destroyed looking like an all-out war had happened in there before he saw Gar in the form of a dog panting shaking his head. Clearly he couldn't keep up with Bart and had tired himself out trying too.

"Robin where are you?"

"Outside!"

"Outside?!"

"Impulse got out and is running around the beach."

"Oh no…" Dick pushed his comm again. "Kaldur? I'm going to need back up on getting Impulse back inside side. Also… NO ONE TELL WALLY."

"Agreed." Came several voices who really didn't tell Wally.

Outside Bart was slumped on top of Tim out cold form a sugar rush looking like a little cute angel if he hadn't destroyed rooms inside. Tim looked up at as Robin and glared.

"I'm never babysitting again. I already told Batman and he agreed."

Dick shut his mouth. "That's cheating."

"That's smarts."

"Well, when he wakes up at least he'll be calm. Speaking of which looks like he coming too."

Bart groaned rubbing his head. "Ohh… so that's a sugar rush…. Wally?"

The little bot sat up looking around than looked at them rubbing his eyes. Dick smiled. "He'll be back in a couple more hours. Seven to be exact. Want to come inside?"

Robin sat up. "Go with Nightwing, Bart. I'm heading home for the weekend."

Laughing Dick folded his arms. "You couldn't even handle a little kid fo less than a day?"

Robin stood dusting his clothes off before walking inside with them heading towards the Zeta tubes where both Gar and Jamie where waiting for him. Raising an eyebrow Dick looked at Robin who smiled at him.

"Batman said we could hang out at my hideaway for the weekend."

"Nice." Dick said noticing the rest of his old team coming towards them.

"Yeah. Oh, can I say bye to Bart for a second?"

"Sure."

Robin picked up Bart giving him a hug before setting him down. "Have fun."

"Oooh!" Bart said. "What are these?"

"What are what?" Dick looked over in horror seeing Bart holding about five candy bars. "No! Robin you little traitor!

"What?" Robin smirked as Bart gobbled down the candies in less than two seconds. "Can't the Alpha team handle a little kid for half a day? Surely _I _can't but _you_ can."

'He's mocking me!' Dick thought.

Bart snapped up shaking before letting out another scream of glee much like that morning before running off down the hall. Dick glared back at his brother who was stepping into the Zeta tube.

"Good luck, Nightwing!"

"Okay, how hard can it be? We've dealt with much worse than this."

"Yeah." Wonder Girl said. "I'm out of here."

"Me too." Said Rachel and Zantanna quickly following her.

"I, uh, must return to the ocean!" L'agann said running out to the beach before anyone could stop him.

That left the original team, minus Kid Flash.

There was a loud bang and M'gann linked up to Bart to see where he was but he was too fully off energy to talk to but she gasped in shock.

"What is it, M'gann?" Kuldar asked.

"He's outside again! This time he's heading towards a place called… Star City labs?"

"Oh shit!" Dick cursed making everyone look at him. "He's heading to Wally's work! We need to stop him!"

"Quickly, we'll Zeta there and catch him before he can get there." Kuldar said typing in the code.

"We need to find Bart before he gets to Wally or… or…"

"Oe what?" Coroner asked Dick.

"Or Wally is so not going to trust us again."

"Um, guys?" Artimes said.

"What?"

"Uh, I was looking at the satellite cameras and well, I think Mirror Master just found baby Impulse."

* * *

**First of all thank you for the reviews, I will answer them in a moment, but someone brought to my attention that Wally West (And I don't know if it's true or not) Is bi which I'm fine with, but the message asked if Wally was going to have a boyfriend that was abusive thus bring back memories from his childhood and re-surfing past/future memories in Bart and the team finding out. **

**Now I'm not sure about that so when you review please give me your thoughts or PM me and I promise if you don't want me to say your name I will not. I would greatly appreciate your thoughts as I love hearing about them, the good and the bad. **

**Thanks again. **

**To randomkitty101: Yay favoring and here the next chapter lol! **

**To konohaflameninja He is so cute isn't he? So cuddly that you want to keep him forever and woot go Wally! **

**To Vandalia-Sakura: The team is indeed doomed and yes baby Speedsters are so cute. **

**To ZigZaggy: I liked the idea of Wally taking care of him since more other stories are of him being annoyed lol. **

**To yuriAMANDAyaoi: thank you 8D**

**To PokerFaceLovesJaime: Nothing like Bart to make one feel better **


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror Master held up the wiggling child to his fellow teammates the Baby Impulse (Lucky Robin had dressed Bart in a small version of his costume) who was sobbing.

"Quite, child. Nothing's hurting you." Captain Cold said.

"Hey, he's kinda cute!" Trickster said reaching out taking the kid. "He must be a little Impulse fan! Oh he's soooo cute!"

"No kidding." Heat Wave frowned.

Bart sobbed. "I want Wally...! Wally!"

Before any. f them could say anything a rang came flying hitting Heat Wave's hand. than five heroes landed ten feet away. Aqualad, Nightwing, Ms. Martian, Artismas, and Superboy all ready for a fight.

Trickster turned and fled with baby Impulse.

"Do not let him get away!" Aqualad said pulling out his water swords.

A battle began.

* * *

Wally started up the machine to start breaking down the samples before typing out a few notes on the laptop.

Sighing Wally stretched a little bit before looking at the clock. It was only a little after four and it was driving him crazy. Why crazy? because he missed Bart and couldn't stop wondering what his baby cosine was up to or if he as eating enough.

"Wally?"

"Huh?" Wally looked over at the door. "Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you. They said it's important. I'll look over the samples for you."

"Thanks." Wally walked out heading to the phone. "Wally West speaking."

_"Wally-?"_

Slam!

Wally glared the phone with deep hatred before storming back to the lab grumbling under his breath before telling his coworker that he would take over and started to focus on his work trying to block out old memories that were anything but happy memories.

Sighing an hour later Wally just wanted to go home and be with Bart.

* * *

Trickster ran with the toddler riding on his shoulders. The kid was cheering arms up laughing happily.

"Run faster!" Bart cheered loudly.

They ended up inside a store with Nightwing hit on their tail. Trickster jumped into a basket using it as a skateboard as Bart squealed arm out huge smile on his face as the zoomed down the ales.

Nightwing glared as he ran after him when a beeping came through, one that meant Wally was calling. pushing the com that linked up to the phone's line.

"Hello, how's work going?" Nightwing answer taking a sharp turn.

_"It could be better..." _Wally's voice sighed. _"Anyways, can I talk to Bart?"_

"Uh, He's in the bathroom." Nightwing flipped into the air reaching for Bart, missing by an inch. "You should call back later."

_"Nah, I'm on a fifteen minute break, so I'll wait."_

'Shit.' "Alright. So, what's wrong? you sound a little upset."

_"It's nothing. Are they back yet?" _

Trickster giggled madly as he and Bart went flying into a bed display bouncing as they landed. Trickster scooped up baby Impulse running away again before throwing marbles behind him and they exploded with different colored smoke and streamers.

Nightwing Jumped onto a hanging sign before swinging off. "He got hungry."

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Bart cheered

"I hear him. Dude, just let him on the phone."

"Alright, hold on one second." Nightwing pushed the mute button. "Not good, not good."

Trickster jumped up before running off still laughing with baby Impulse. Nightwing picked up speed kicking the clown and catching Bart before running out of the store and switching the com to his phone.

"Say hi to Wally!"

"Wally!" Bart cheered grabbing the phone. "Wally, I miss you! when you coming home?"

_"I'll be home in a few hours. Are you having fun?"_

"Yes!"

Nightwing ducked as a boomerang came at him. hiding Bart away behind a car the normally always night hero fought in the daylight and hoped to all things aster that Batman did see him. (Which sadly he did and mentioned it to Robin who took the chance tease the older bird.)

He didn't notice Piper run by picking up the small speedster and take off. Aqualad had spotted them before giving chase. The Piper jumped onto a car and onto a fire escape and somehow Bart was still chatting happily into the phone.

Aqualad tripped Piper grabbing Bart before handing him over to Ms. Martian.

"Everyone back to the Bio ship!"

Everyone fell back Nightwing getting in just in time to hear Bart saying bye to Wally. Grabbing the phone he put it up to his ear.

"Have a good chat?"

_"Yeah." _Came Wally's voice. _"Thanks for letting me talk to him. well, gotta get back to work. see you guys later. Oh and make sure to give Bart his bath and no sugar."_

Nightwing looked Bart who just crashed from hi second sugar high. "Got it. No sugar ... _EVER_."

* * *

Giving a child a bath as easy. Simple, short, a little bubbles here and there, some toys to play with. All in like being in a mini pool.

Giving Bart a bath with no help from your teammates was hard because a speedster could make whirlpools, whoosh back and forth so fast that water got everywhere including the ceiling and being in tight spandex black suit was very uncomfortable according to Nightwing.

"Bart, hold still!" Dick yelled trying and failing to clean him up.

Giggling Bart made another whirlpool with his speed splashing the already soaked to the bond hero who frowned before grabbing Bart and scrubbing his hair with shampoo.

Rinsing was a nightmare. Bart screamed as some got into his eyes which made Dick panic trying to get it out which only made it worse.

The conditioner was easier but drying up Bart was harder and getting the little boy in pajamas was like trying to trick a cat into a bath but a cat might have been easier to bath.

Once Bart was dressed in his little pajamas, Dick changed himself into normal clothes with sunglasses on before hauling himself out with Bart and heading into the living room.

"I'm so overwhelmed right now ..."

In the living room everyone was cleaning up, using anything to clean away the Sharpie drawings, replaced the TV, hid the couch and tossed out the torn pillows.

M'gann cleaned the kitchen. "I have set out some color pencils and paper for Bart."

Bart cheered before sitting down to color as the team continued to clean.

"After this is done with I'm not going to be watching baby Brat." Artmies said scowling as she moped. "Kid Mouth can do. All he's doing is standing around a lab all day."

Everyone grumbled about not wanting to babysit but Dick nodded. "We'll just tell him we can't watch him. anyways Wally's not in need of it."

"Recognized : Kid Flash."

They waited for Wally so come in to tell them that they would not be watching Bart anymore but when Wally came in he looked so tired, and exhausted, his eyes half dropping when he walked in looking like the world had decided to piggyback off of him since he had left the Mountain earlier.

"Hey, guys… Bart?" Wally frowned looking a the almost asleep child as he walked over to him picking him up. "What are you doing up? It's almost eleven."

The team all looked at the clock on the wall and sure enough ti was three minutes till elven and Bart was still up.

"Wally!" Bart cried happily snuggling into the older speedster's arm. "I missed, you! I so happy you came back, Wally!"

Wally stroked Bart's head softly. "I missed you too." He kissed his head.

The others atched Wally scooped up Bart's things as the child fell a sleep within seconds of being in Wally's arms, before picking up the drawings, all with one hand and looking back at him friends still looked beyouned tired.

"Thanks, guys. I really appricaite you watching him for me."

Now they felt guilty which made Dick walk up to him. "It's no problem. Anytime."

Nodding Wally flipped through the little drawings. "I'll bring him back tomorrow and- Wait. Did you guys give Bart Sugar?! He's not supposed to be up this late!"

"No!" All of them said too quickly.

"Oh really?" Wally said glaring at them, his free hand on his hip. "And you didn't let him go out either by himself right?"

"Nope." M'gann laughed nervously. "We've watching him all day."

"Nothing happened," Dick added with a smile.

Wally stated at them before leaning over looking passed them at the tv with a look that said 'Oh, rally than what's that?' making all of them turn too see what it was and to their horror the tv was on the news showing all of them chasing the Rouges and Trickster running around with Bart who was nomming on candies.

When they turned back to their friend Wally was frowning holding up a little drawing that had The Rouges on it.

"I can explain!" Dick tried holding up his hands.

Wally turned on his heels leaving them in a clear sign that he was mad. But who wouldn't be since they did let Bart escape and the child ended up with the Flash's villains. Not good, not good at all. They knew they could have to talk to Wally later and straighten things out.

* * *

Wally groaned softly as he stepped into his apartment. Shifting Bart he walked to the bed room setting Bart down on his little bed before tucking him in making sure he was comfortable before leaving to brush his teeth and get ready for bed but since he was so tired he just tossed off his work shirt and pants, shoes and socks, leaving go his muscles shirt and boxers.

Climbing into bed Wally almost fell a sleep when there was a tug. Opening his eyes he saw Bart standing there looking at Wally with wide eyes. Smiling he pulled Bart onto the bed letting him snuggle up before covering them both as he held Bart closer rubbing his back to sooth whatever nightmare his baby cosine might have had.

What he didn't notice as he fell into a deep sleep was the mirror glow and in stepped Captain Cold.

* * *

**About chapter two! Let's say that Bart didn't see Jamie as Blue Bettle for the time being. Please bare with me because I forgot about that somehow. **

**To Sunny-Donna: I love Family Wally/Bart too! It came up as a request but the more I thing about it I think I can use it with someone else or implie it as something that had happened a long time ago. **

**To Vandalia-Sakura: I love the Trickster and think he will show up more often **

**To love: Thank you, and I am thinking on the idea**

**To lesbianmagari: Whoohoo! **

**To Panden: I was thinking about doing something else with that abuse thing and since Bart is form the future it leads to new ideas, lol thank you for reading. **

**To arbrick: Yes, I did over look that by mistake in the last chapter. I will have it sometime in the later chapters**

**To randomkitty101: I think yo scared the mirrors lol XD. **

**To Grayson's Gal: Oops, Thanks for pointing that out **

**To music-lover-bwg: I thought the fist time (In the New Young Justice that is) Should be involved like old times lol**

**To monkeygirl77: Here's an update for you! 8D **

**To Guest: thanks! I hope you enjoy it **

**To beef-tac0: I'm okay with birdflash if it's someone else's story but I don't prefer it, but I wouldn't pair Wally with his uncle, however I was thinking about mentioned in the past or something like that. **

**To Yellowsgardianangel: He is isn't he? 8D **

**To Guest2: Your very welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**QUESTION: Who wants to see the Rouges more in this story? I know that they get a long differently with Kid Flash than with Flash but I don't know much. When you guys drop a review maybe you can give me some info on them, ALSO, if anyone has ideas for Baby Bart and Wally let me know 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of eggs, saussage, Bacon and fresh coffee slowly drifted into Wally's sense of smell which in turn made his stomach growl angrily demanding that he wake up and eat. all of which Wally was fine with, however if he was here laying in bed with Bart curled up on his back who the hell was cooking?!

Eyes snapping open Wally slowly rolled onto to his side letting Bart slide off softly as the little boy whined waking up. Picking up Bart Wally was tense as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs hearing voice mumbling. There was a giggle, a wack sound followed by someone grumbling and another laugh.

Oh no.

Not them.

Wally face plamed as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Baby Flash!" Trickster jumped off the counter running over to hug him. "We made you breakfast!"

"I can see that but why?" Wally asked as he walked over to the last free chair and sat down. "You guys haven't been by in a while."

"We've all been busy and so have you." Captain Cold said putting his hand on Wally's shoulder. "It looks like you've been having a busy life as well."

They all looked at the toddler/child who was cuddling up on Wally's chest dozing off again still tired from the previous day. Holding him more carefully Wally patted Bart's back gently.

"This is my little cosine. I'm going to be taking care of him for a while. His name is Bart. Isn't he cute?" Wally smiled kissing Bart's head.

"So, your raising him?" James asked poking Bart a little. "He's really small."

"Hey supposed to be seven but he had a . It's only a few years and I don't mind." Wally smiled and looked at them. "To be honest I kind of like it."

"We'really glad you do." Mark said before looking Wally with a serious look. "Now about yesterday."

"Yes." Len said taking over. "It seems your little friends lost Bart."

"Yeah. I told them no sugar and to keep him inside but I guess he was just to much for them... Oh crap! I'm late for school and work!"

The rouges watch Wally jump up, somhow carefully as not to wake the slumbering child, race up stairs, showered, dressed in less than a minute, came back down handing a awake Bart over to Len before zooming around packing Bart's bag and little backpack dog than ran back to retrieve a small outfit, little socks and shoes.

"Hand m Bart so I can dress him." Wally said hurriedly.

"Do you have. babysitter."

"Yeah, my friends . Arms up Bart!"

"Okaaay..." Bart yawned doing as told as a shirt was slipped off and a new one slipped on. "Wally, I hungry. Fed me please?"

"Right after I dress you, okay buddy? Just hold on one second." Wally tied the shoes before sitting Bart on a highchair that proved just how small the seven year old was.

Wally placed his for Bart before zooming out of the room returning with his work stuff and out the door packing it away. coming back in heard the redhead's stomach growl but he wasn't listening and instead was grabbing some toys.

Len stood up. "Sit down and eat, Baby."

"That Nick name never dies.' Wally grumbled but kept going. "I'll eat at work, okay?"

"Look, Baby, we'll watch Bart today and if of works out we'll take care of him well you work."

That stopped Wally. "What? I can't ask you to do that. Besides I'm fine really."

Len was about to say something when Wally suddenly went pale before his eyes rolled back into his head and the carpet rushed up to meet the speedster.

"BABY!" The Rouges shouted in shock.

"Wally!" Bart cried rushing over curling up next to him crying sadly.

Len was the second person to reach Wally who was breathing slowly. Easing a crying toddler away and to James who was also crying and sniffling and held the child close as they continued to crying in worry.

Checking over the baby of their family Len sighed. "Exhaustion. He's been pushing himself to hard and way past his limit. Let's get him in bed and some food in his stomach."

"I'll take him up to his room." Digger said walking over and scooped him up. "What in the hell?!"

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Baby barely weights a thing!"

Len frowned. "It's not like Baby doesn't take care for himself... something else is going on. We'll ask him when he wakes up. Take him to bed, I'll call his work."

"Wally...!" Bart cried reaching out his body trembling. "Wally, wake up! please, please Wally!"

"It's okay, kid." Len said. "We'll take care of him."

James wiped away Bart's tears before wiping his away. "He'll be okay. Len and the others will take care of him!"

Still upset Bart looked as Wally was carried away back to his bedroom. There Len and Digger both woke him up and forced some food down until Wally was able to sit up and eat about five plates on his own which was strange. a Speedster should be able to put away so much more. After that Wally down falling back asleep within seconds.

"He must be sick or something, Len. This ain't normal."

"I agree. I'll call Piper and have him stay here with them and also James. The us have work to do."

"Ya think Piper's going to show up? You what's been happening with him and that bastard." Digger said bitterly.

"I won't be asking, I'm ordering ...Hello Heartely? I have a job for you. No. This isn't a option. Come to Baby Flash's house now. See you with twenty minutes since your not hat far from here."

Piper showed up an hour later sporting a black eye claiming that he ran into the door.

The Rouges knew that was bullshit.

* * *

Wally groaned as he rolled over pushing him up only to find he couldn't. Blinking the memories came back causing him to groan and push off the offending.

"Get off James." Wally sat up looking at the clock. "Crap, I missed school."

"Well you did pass out from over working yourself." A voice said.

Looking over he saw face. "Heartly, long time no see. Where's everyone else? Oh my God Bart where are you?!"

A little blur rushed into the room. "Wally! You awake!"

Scooping up the little Speedster, Wally stood up holding Bart on his hip. "Why happened to your eye, Heartely?"

The Piper shrugged. "I fell."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "I don't think a do that."

"Don't you have a job to go to?" Piper said almost like be was bitter.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do with Bart..."

"Tame me with you!"

"You know I can't ... hey, Heartely, do me a favor~?"

"Oh no! I'm not babysitting - Don't you dare!"

Wally was already using the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine!" Heartely sighed. "You better bring me back something!"

"Deal!"

With that Wally got ready, eat almost all the food, before running off to work.

Meanwhile Hartley looked at Bart. "Now what?"

"Food!" Bart said pointed to the fridge. "Than you play with me okay? Just like Wally!"

"Alright let's go see what he has." Pipper was waering his street clothes and picked up Bart sitting him on his hip making he way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "I wonder if the others are back?"

They made their way over to the the door and Piper opened it and saw five people out there. Two with darkened skin and blond hair, one male, one female, a girl with red hair and freckles, A guy who looked like he worked out at the gym all day and everyday at the gym, and other male with black hair and sunglasses.

They all, but the one with glasses, froze up and Piper frowned. "Can I help you?"

"Hello Megan! It's a Rouge!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Piper frowned and slammed the door shut but someone had snuck in. "Get out."

"No way. I let Wally down and now I'm going to prove myself worthy," Dick said getting in a fighting styance. "Hand over the kid."

"Oh really... well, than... Bart here you go, enjoy this." Piper handed him something.

"Oh sweet mother of monkey milk that's cheating!" Dick screamed in a manly (girly) kinda away looking in horror at the candy Bart was gobbling down.

* * *

**To Vandalia-Sakura: Rouges seem to love Baby Speedsters**

**To thebestoftherest: Who doesn't like the Rouges, lol.**

**To lesbianmagari: I will go read it right now, thank you 8D**

**To Guest: There is more to come 8D **

**To Panden: I will do more research and see if I can add it into the story line at some point, thank you for your suggestions. **

**To beef-tac0: Lol, Batman would go mad- or maybe not because he is Batman but who knows? lol Yes they learned the hard way.**

**All reviews are welcome, also you can sent a PM to my inbox for requests and ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

After Nightwing had run out of the apartment screaming about a sugar rush and his team behind him Hartley closed the door laughing because the candy had been sugar free. Picking up Bart he moved to the kitchen to fed the little kid who eat like he had never seen food before letting the kid play with his toys as he laid sprawled across the couch watching tv.

Bart played for a little while before sighing sadly. He missed Wally a lot even though he had been gone that long. Along time ago when the world had been all gray and stuff he remembered Wally hiding him somewhere.

"_Don't make any noise and don't come out whatever you do, Bart and please remember not to cry, okay? They'll hear you if you cry. Just stay there and don't move okay?" _

"_Okay, Wally." _

"_Promise me." _

"_I promise…" _

"_Good boy… You're a good boy, Bart."_

"_Please… Please don't leave me…? Wally… I'm really scared…" _

"_I know, I know, Bart. I'm going to come back, I promise you. Just please don't let anyone see or hear you."_

_Bart cried as Wally held him. "I love you, Wally." _

"_I love you too, Bart. Be safe." _

Shuddering Bart remembered that Wally had come back. Not for a long time and he had been starving and passing out from hunger when Wally had come back with some food and had given it to him only eating a couple of bites for himself.

Standing up Bart ran over to the window looking out. "Wally… come back…"

"Hey, kid." Hartely said, "He'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't look like the worlds ending."

However Bart busted out into tears. "Wally…! Wally, come home…!"

This was going to be a long four hours more hours.

* * *

Wally walked/ran into the house. "I'm home!"

"WALLY!" A little blur crashed into him knocking them both to the floor. "WallyWallyWallyWally!"

"I missed you too, Bart." Wally laughed getting up careful not to drop Bart. "Did you have a good time with Hartely?"

"He cried most of the time for you. I think he has separation issues."

"Just a little…" Wally laughed but then looked at his friend with a serious look. "Now about your eye?"

"I told you… I fell."

"You said you ran into a door." Wally frowned setting his cosine on his hip. "It looked like someone punched you."

The other turned around. "No one did."

"Unless that you fell of a fist or the door grew one because that black eye is too dark to be form anything else but a punch."

"I'm fine!"

"I talked to Len, and the others…" Wally said quietly. "What your boyfriend is doing is abuse. You need to leave him before it gets worse!"

"He didn't mean it anyways… He was just trying too…"

"Too beat you?" Wally said walking over to his friend. "You can do better than him, Hartely. You need someone who'll be there for you not hit you."

"I said I'm fine now leave it alone!" Piper screamed before turning and storming out of the house.

Wally watched his friend go but knew he would need some time to himself. Wait, wasn't James here too? Looking around Wally spotted James had left a sloppy note in crayon that said he left to go rob an ice cream parlor. Meaning that his friend had woken up and headed out the second he saw Piper. Tossing the note away Wally put Bart on his shoulders making him laugh.

"Are you up for making pizzas?"

"Yes!" Bart cheered.

After a quick snack Wally handed Bart things from the fridge and the little Speedster happily helped out taking the items he was handed to the counter. Wally had bought a couple of three feet step stools a couple of days ago and a few little bathroom stepstools for the sink and toilet. Using his speed Wally got the rest of the stuff including a large bowl.

"Okay, let's make this baby!"

"Yay!" Bart clapped.

Wally let Bart put in the flour, water and other ingredients into the bowl before mixing it up. Handing Bart a snack as they let the dough set Wally started the sauce. Once the dough was ready Wally parted them meaning there would be enough for four pizzas. Good thing he had plenty of other food for them to eat before the pizzas are ready.

"Okay, Bart watch this!" Wally took one of the balled up dough and moved it around before using his speed to toss it into the air.

Cheering in amazement and excitement Bart giggled loudly as Wally somehow made the round ball into a flying disc and was spinning it around, doing tricks. Suddenly Bart couldn't see anything but white mush and he blinked on what happened.

"Crap!" Wally's gasped rushing over pulling off the pizza dough off his cosine. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Bart clapped. "Do it again!"

Laughing Wally picked him up. "How about we clean that stuff out of your hair and finish up the pizzas?"

"Bath time!" Bart threw his hands up eyes happy.

After putting Bart in the tub Wally used his speed to make the last three pizzas and stuffing them into the oven before heading back in less than twenty seconds and poured the bubble bath making Bart squeal happily and more so when Wally put his bath toys into the tub. Grabbing them Bart played as Wally kneeled down by the tub playing along with him before it was time to wash his hair and out he was plucked and into a warm towel and carried to the bed to be dried off and set into a night shirt and little shorts.

"Come on, Bart, I bet the foods done."

"Yay! I'm starving!"

* * *

After so many hours Dick sucked it up and went back to Wally's apartment the next morning knocking on the door. There was a few minutes of nothingness before he heard shuffling inside and the door opened showing a tired looking Wally who looked like he had had a bad night's sleep and a puffy eyed Bart who was calming down from what only could have been sobbing since his breath was shuttering, and he was clinging to Wally for dear life his small arms around his cosine's neck.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare." Wally rubbed his face carefully minding Bart. "He always has them. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not taking better care of Bart and I came to see if you wanted to me to watch him and I fixed that error with your school so you don't have to go back."

A moment passed before Wally smiled. "Thanks. Wanna come in? Bart's calming down now. Right, Bart?"

Bart whimpered softly hiding his face but nodded anyways mumbled something in speed talk.

"What was the nightmare about?" Dick asked walking in closing the door behind him.

"Nothing." Wally said obviously not wanting to talk about it. "So, what's up, Dude?"

"Well now that we're okay I was thinking I can watch Bart for you when you go to work and just when you have need some sleep. Seriously whens the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

Shrugging Wally went to the cabinets taking out a few snack bats handing four to Bart and tossing one to Dick before sitting down eating one for himself. That was something that did not go unnoticed by the well trained bat.

"Don't you eat like twenty of those?"

"I'm just not that hungry." Wally said as he popped the last bite into his mouth. "Anyways I ate right before you got here."

"Wally West not hungry? Now I know something's up."

"Nothing is up. Now are we done here or not? I need to take Bart to the store."

"For what?"

"Food. We kind of go through it rather quickly here." Wally's word were bitter, almost angry.

"Wally… You okay?"

"I'm fine." Wally stood up quickly holding onto Bart carefully as not to drop him. "We need to go now so if you can leave that'll be great."

Pausing Dick stared before nodding getting up. "See you later than."

Once Dick was outside the house he quickly changed into being Nightwing determined to find out what was wrong with Wally.

In the store Wally pushed the cart gather things they needed. Bart sat in the basket playing a game on his phone when Wally stopped grabbing his head. Looking up ion worry Bart reached out to him with his little hands.

"Wally?"

"It's okay… just a little dizzy." Wally mumbled the last part before ruffling Bart's hair. "What do you want for dinner?"

Looking excitedly Bart jumped in his seat. "Spaghetti!"

"Alright let's get the pasta for it."

They walked more around the store gathering what they needed, not noticing the cleverly disgusted person following them, and noticing each time the redhead had gotten dizzy. After about tweny minutes later Wally stopped walking his eyes seemed to be far away, he paled and looked sick.

Suddenly the world spun so fast and the floor came up to meet him as he heard Bart scream his name in horror.

And that was the last thing he could remember.

* * *

**I'm late for something but thank you to all who reviewed! I'm really happy about that! Please review so I can update faster. 8D **


	6. Chapter 6

Bart sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he was held by his Grandpa, which was strange because he thought that Wally had said he was dead. Everyone was talking but Bart couldn't hear anything as he was too upset about Wally laying on the floor not waking up.

The next thing he knew they were somewhere else.

Crying a little more Bart covered his eyes. There was so many people here. He was used to that many people and wondered if the they had been captured. But Wally had said nothing bad was going to happen here in this place that they now lived at. So, where did all these people in costumes come from? Sniffling again he struggled out of the man's arms and hide behind couch that was there.

Feeling more comfortable in the dark where no one could hear him Bart continued to cry only without making a noise just like Wally had thought him when they lived in that gray hopeless place. A few times he peeked out so see some people trying to get him out but he just shook and went back into the shadows of the couch.

If he was quite they wouldn't hear him and they wouldn't take him away like they did mom and dad.

* * *

"Nightwing said he passed out at a store and he couldn't get him to wake up." Superman said to Flash. "I was told it happened before by you."

"Yeah," Flash said folding his arms. "My Rouges told me about it."

"Your super villains told you about it?"

"Yeah, they hate me but always liked Kid. In fact I think he's good friends with Piper and Trickster and they went out to see that new action movie about a month ago." Flash rubbed his chin. "Anyways, they said he passed out due to lack of food and forced some in him."

"He hasn't been eating," A voice said from the shadows as Batman appeared. "However it seems it wasn't caused by just that. According to the test Kid Flash has been having trouble with this for nearly three years now."

"What?!" Flash said shocked. "Then how are we just now finding out about it?"

"Someone's been helping him keep it secret and did a good job about it. However I do have a clue on who was helping him cover it up I need to do a few more tests."

"Thanks, Bats." Flash said and then looked over at the couch. "So, anyone have any idea on how to get Impulse out from there?"

No one answered and Flash was left to try and coax Bart which ended in screaming when Flash tried to pull him out. Luckily he was saved when GL walked in with Piper (Out of costume) walked in and Piper pulled his arms free and set his hands on his hips.

"What's he doing here?" Superman demanded.

"I, uh, called him to come and get Bart." Flash said and got looks. "What?! Wally put him down as an emergency contact!"

Without a word Hartley walked over to the couch, picked up Bart, set him on his hip and left calling back saying that he would be at Wally's apartment waiting for any news of his friend and the two were gone and then everyone glared at Flash.

"What?!"

* * *

Zantanna was trying ot figure out where he spell had gone wrong since turning Bart into a kid again for the next five… or so years… and was over everything and paused. Something was wrong here and she didn't know what.

If Bart was that young and stopped there when she had cast the spell so many times shouldn't he be at least a baby? Thank god he didn't case to exist! However this made no sense unless Thaddeus had been nearby at… the… time… Uh oh.

Within seconds she ran out of the room casting a spell to follow the old magic trail praying to god she was wrong but of course it was not on her side when she got to an old house that once must have been very nice was now abandoned house. She was about to go in when she stopped. She could get in a lot of trouble trespassing on this house which would cause trouble for her team.

Backing away she left to go tell someone what she thought and didn't notice little golden eyes watching from shadows. Within minutes she returned with the Flash and together the searched the house until they came upon something that shocked them.

* * *

Wally got dressed ready to leave when Dick came in or rather appeared out of the shadows scaring him half to death even though he should be used to it by now.

"What's up?"

"Remember that spell that turned Bart into a kid?"

"Uh, yes. It kind of haven't worn off yet." Wally raised an eyebrow as he pulled on his jacket. "By the way thanks for helping me out. And yes, I should have told you but I have it under control now."

"Under control?! Wally you passed out at a store!"

"I know! Listen it's my body okay? It's trying to resist the speed force and it's trying to fight me okay? I know what I have to do so let it alone. Where's Bart?"

"At home with Piper."

"Good, I'll be leaving than."

"By the way the Flash found something interesting."

"What was that?"

"Thaddeus Thawane."

For a moment Wally stared and then his eyes got wide. "Oh my god."

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Thaddeus Thawane is the clone of Bart Allen due to a long outstanding Rivalry between the Thawane and Allen Families which lead to Thaddeus's Father to create a clone of Bart Allen who looked exactly like Bart but has blond hair and just so you guys know Bart originally had Golden/Yellow eyes in the comics, anyways the Father was a real Bastard and crated Bart's clone/Twin and age it to the same age as Bart so he can kill him. Yes. Kill him. However Bart thinks of his clone as his twin brother and even tells a few people that he loves his brother and could never kill him were as Thaddeus is insane and wants nothing more than to kill Bart and eventually becomes Kid Zoom and when Wally West becomes the flash Thaddeus manages to take away Bart's powers with the help of a couple rouges and torture and kills Bart and Wally is out to kill him and also remarks by thinking when he's looking right into Thaddeus crazy looking face and "Now what happened?!" Which in turn the evil little think who you might be thinking he must die about now was beaten pretty badly and basically brainwashed and forced to become evil and it's the only think he's know. Also the last thing he says to Wally, who is Flash at the time, is "Bart's powers going away? We took them, that's how we were able to nail him, and you know what?" Thaddeus evil face insert here. "He screamed like a little bitch!" **

**And SO Bar comes back to life because…. Becaue… BECAUSE IT'S DC, NO ONE REALLY DIES.**

**Anyways Bart's twin had a pretty sucky life and Bart thought that maybe all his twin needed wat a little bit of love, there for I added him.**

**Enjoy. )**

* * *

Back in the watch tower everyone was talking about what to do. No one really one really knew what to do about the little villain who was in a holding cell since no one really wanted to talk to him. They continued to argue and talk about what should or what could be done when Black Canry looked at the screen and froze.

"He's gone!"

They all turned to see an empty cell.

Batman stepped forward telling the computer to back jump to ten minutes ago when they had last seen the little boy on the screen and it showed Thad hiding under the little cell bed and two minutes in Wally walked leaned down a bit and took a couple of minute to coax the little child out before picking him up and walking right out with no one stopping him heading straight to the Zeta Tubes, type in a guest code for Thaddeus before the two stepped through the beam heading back to Wally's apartment.

"Wow. We really need to up the security

* * *

in there, Bats." Green Arrow said.

Bat glare.

Heartly nearly jumped out of his skin when Wally zoomed in right next to him. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Sorry, dude, habit." Wally said shifting the shaking boy on his shoulder. "How's Bart?"

The little new boy's tensing didn't go unnoticed by Wally at the mention of Bart.

"He finally ate something and than cried waiting for you. By the way who is that?"

"Uh, Thaddeus."

"…As in… Kid Zoom?"

"You have no right to judge me!"

"I didn't say anything! Anyways I need to hurry and get home. See you later…"

Wally watched his friend leave. "You know it's not a home if he dosen't love you."

The door closed and Wally sighed. Before looking at Thaddeus who refused to look at him a scowl on his face despite the tears lingering there. Wally had no idea what they hell he was walking into but he couldn't just leave the poor kid there.

No one even noticed how hungry hungry he looked or how cold he was! They hadn't even bothered to change Thaddeus into different clothes or give him a bath because it was painfully obvios that the boy had no memory what had happened since he didn't attack and dear god he could only hope there was food that the kid somehow survived on.

Wally had planned on just leaving but… he looked just like Bart minus the hair color of course. However he could never leave Bart there and Bart had proclaimed Thad as his twin before even going so far as saying he loved his crazy ass brother who wanted to kill him. So right before he could leave Wally went into the cell and picked up the poor traumatized kid and brought him home.

'Oh my god I brought home a psycho.' Wally thought as he carried the child to the tub. "Okay bath time.

Thaddeus let out a horrified scream launching himself away from the tub looking at it as if it was somehow going to kill him. Wally had been in shock from the scream that he dropped the poor kid who ran off stumbling as he did so and wa snow pressed up against the bathroom door.

"No! No! No!"

"Thaddeus?" Wally asked softly uncertain. After all the used be Kid Zoom was never afraid of anything before and see how pale and fearful look on his face was unnerving. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry about what?" Wally slowly inched closer.

The kid was pressed up so hard up against the door it was like he was trying to fade into it. The worse part was the horror written all over his face and he looked at Wally with a whimper as he shook. Now Wally had spent a lot of time at the orphanage volunteering and his work told him that something bad happened or happens in Thad's mind, at this age and it has to do with the tub.

"Thaddeus? Shh, listen to me, okay? If you don't want to go in the tub you don't have to okay?"

Thadd said something and continued to shake. Sighing Wally thought about the best way to handle this when he noticed the uneven breathing coming from the kid and gasped.

Thadd was having a panic attack.

* * *

**I am so tired, I'm just going to pass out now. BTW review if you want to see Bart's Past in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Thaddeus's heart rate sky rocked that he could feel it trying to break out of his chest as he stared at the man. One he didn't recognized nor had he ever seen.

Where was his father?

When Thaddeus had woken up in the destroyed house with little food he thought he was being punished,than a woman with black hair showed up many days later, she looked worried before leaving. Thinking that she was gone Thaddeus had laid down to sleep to fight of the pain of hunger and was abruptly awoken when a red blur scooped him up and Thaddeus had passed out from the added hunger.

The next thing he knew he was in a cold room, no water or food and only a bed hanging off the wall. Thaddeus hid under there for maybe two hours but it felt longer.

Than someone came into the room and offered him some food, little snacks and talked to him softly and very... nice. This person didn't even hit him!

The person picked him up carrying him to a strange thing that somehow made them appear in a box place before they went into a strange small house that the person called 'apartment' .

For a few minutes the person talked to another person when the name Bart came up and Thaddeus tensed. was this a new test? Did he fail again and Father sent him here to be punished? Still holding on he thought of why he did wrong?

Father wanted him to be better than Bart even though Thaddeus had never meet him before but his father said they looked almost exactly alike except their hair color. But he had to be better than Bart! Stronger than him, faster, smarter and everything!

Thaddeus had been so into his thoughts that when he noticed the sound of water running he snapped out of it and started screaming.

So it was a punishment, he did mess up again failing to please his father and now he was going to be held down under the water. Pleading to the person in hopes that he wouldn't hurt him because the person had given him food so maybe he wasn't to mean.

"It's okay buddy, I ain't going to hurt you... do you want to leavethe bathroom? Is that it?"

Slowly Thaddeus nodded and cried out in fear when he was scooped up and carried out. The person rubbed his back before setting him down.

"Thaddeus, you need to listen to me okay?"

Slowly he nodded still shaking.

"I got to clean you off and get you in some new clothes, okay? I'll give you a bath in this okay?"

* * *

It was a small wash tub Wally had bought to use as a toy box but looks like of would be used for what it was meeting for. Wally showed the kid that it was okay before filled it with water from the sink and help the kid undress and frowned deeply.

A small collar was wrapped around his neck. It wasn't even an inhibitor one! it was made from dogs! Leaning over Wally took it off watching Thaddeus rub his neck on awe before he help the kid into the tub and scrubbed him off as the speedster's body started to heal.

Gold eyes looked at him. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No." Wally ran his hand over his head. "No one's going to hurt you now. Thaddeus, I'm going to take care of you and get you something to eat and than I'm going to ask you some questions and you try to answer them okay?"

The little boy nodded.

Wally managed to wash the kid off in the wash tub thing him and Bart wore the same size. Getting the kid dressed wasn't a problem because Thaddeus dressed himself.

"Alright, bet your hungry right? I'm so going to be shopping at Costco from now on. What would you like to eat?"

"Wally?" A little sleepy voice called.

Turning around Wally smiled at Bart who was walking out of the room dragging his blanket and rubbing his eyes. Going over Wally picked up Bart and brought him over to Thaddeus and set him in front of him.

"Bart, this is Thaddeus, Thaddeus this Bart." Wally didn't even pause when he said the next part. "Your brothers."

Thaddeus let out a scream and lunched himself at Bart.

"Whoa! Thadd calm down!" Wally grabbed him in mid attack. "It's okay you don't have to fight!"

"I need to kill him!" Thaddeus looked desperate clawing at the air. "Father says so! I must pass his test or Father will hurt me again!"

"Thaddeus, stop!" Wally yelled.

Both boys went stiff and Bart covered his eyes as if something bad was going to happen and seconds later Thaddeus did the same except he was trembling.

'Poor kid...' Wally thought before looking at Bart. "Go play with your toys, Bart. We'll be right there."

"Okay Wally. Bye bye, brother."

Thaddeus tensed up horribly. Wally rubbed his back gently.

"Thaddeus, I want you to know you don't have to hurt Bart. He's your brother. Your ... uh, your twins. And your Father was wrong to tell you to kill him, okay?"

"Is that why I'm here?"

"You're here to be a normal little boy with your family."

Thaddeus suddenly started sobbing leaning into Wally's shoulder. At first Wally was hoping the somehow made this giant breakthrough but that's wasn't it when Thaddeus spoke again.

"I failed daddy and now he doesn't want me anymore."

Wally wondered if the poor kid even knew what love was. We'll there was plenty of time to learn.

* * *

After the breakdown Thaddeus had slipped into depression. Wally was concerned and decided to call Captain Cold who got some papers that said Thaddeus belong to him. Anyways that's how he got guardianship of Bart, and called a doctors office setting up appointments for both kids the next day.

Wally first had to drive to the store and buy another car seat.

Once he managed to get the second car seat in Wally picked up Thaddeus who tensed as he was set in and buckled up Wally pet his hair to try and comfort the poor kid before doing the same to Bart who giggled.

Getting into the front seat Wally pulled the seat belt over. "Alright who's ready to go?"

"Me!" Bart yelled happily.

Thadd just slumped sideways eyes watery.

"Alright, after the doctors, than Costco for food, than home to put away all the food and than if your we'll go to the play place in the mall."

"Yay! Wally, ice cream too?"

"Only if you behave."

"We will!" Bart promised. "Thaddeus, you like ice cream?"

Wally looked in the review mirror as he turned on the turning single to pull out into the street. Thaddeus still look utterly depressed and Bart looked sad and reached over to hold his brother's hand trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, Thaddeus. Wally's here with us and no one is going to take us away."

Wally smiled sadly as he looked back to the street pulling out. Bart had complete faith in him and after hearing of Bart's past he had made a promise to protect his cosine not matter what. However now he had another child to take care of and the kid was so starved for love that it was sickening.

Frowning Wally focused on driving to the doctors.

* * *

An older man watched as a car pulled in before a redhead turning off the car and getting put. The young man opened the back door to the car pulling out a carry bag before setting a small child down next to him and reaching back in to pull out another small child with blond hair who was limp like a rag doll.

The young man carried the blond boy as he locked up the car and lean down to scoop up the giggling brown haired child carrying them both into the doctors building as the older man followed keeping a close eye on them.

The man took out a camera and took a few pictures of Wally West.

* * *

_Bart sat on a step watching the grown ups pulling along a cart filled with things on it. All kinds fo things! Big things, little things, funny looking things. Bart watched h is mom and dad work with others as they pulled and took things off of the cart and carrying it down into the base. _

_Everyone was bundled up in whatever they could find on the freezing cold day._

_As he watched Bart felt his stomach growl horribly making Bart whine clutching his stomach. It had been such a long time since he had food. That's why Bart wasn't helping. It was because he had fainted and couldn't keep helping. The pains in his stomach hurt so bad at Bart cried without making a noise as he rubbed his stomach trying not to be loud. _

_Looking around Bart walked a little ways off to search for anything that he could possibly eat. It was so barren that he doubted that he would be able to find anything. Instead he ended up finding a broken plastic bowl that was covered in dirt. _

_Tossing it away Bart walked on until when he found a tree. It was dying of course but one of the branch was hard to break off which meant it had some life in it. Bart pulled and tugged at the branch but it gave no hint of breaking off so Bart started to chew on it like a dog trying to get any water out of it. _

_He sniffled and cried as he tried to eat the branch when something stopped him. Whipping around in fear Bart calmed down when he saw it was another human like him. But Bart had never seen this person before. The man had bright green eyes and fiery red hair. Bart stared at him for a moment before turning back to his branch chewing on it again as his stomach screaming. _

"_Whoa, there," The man said taking Bart away form the branch. "That's not food, buddy." _

_Bart's eyes watered more. "Please, I hungry…"  
_

_The man sighed sadly before carrying Bart away form the tree. "I know." _

_Bart reached out helplessly for the tree as he was carried away until they ended up in one of the hideouts where the man pulled out something from his coat. it was wrapped up and the man pulled it out. It was soft, fluffy and warm and it smelled so good. _

_The man pressed it against his lips. "Eat up, Bart." _

_Bart didn't ask how the man knew his name but he bit the fluffy white stuff moaning happily at the taste of the food and started to gobble it down until the fluff was gone. Bart licked up the crumbs too when another piece was pressed to his lips and Bart ate at it crying because for the first time in his life his little stomach wasn't hurting. _

"_Did you like it?" The man said gently holding Bart closer. "It's called bread. I found it frozen away and it was still good." _

"_Thank you so much!" Bart cried wiping his tears away. _

_The man chuckled before reaching back into his coat again pulling out something. "Here, you can have this too." _

"_What is it?" Bart asked looking at the strange little square offered to him. _

"_It's frozen milk. Come on, you need it." _

_Bart licked the little cube before sucking on it until it was almost gone before he looked up at the man who was holding him and keeping him warm. _

"_What's you name?" _

"_I think you mean 'What's 'Your' name." The man laughed softly. _

_Nodding Bart took the man's two fingers that had the melted milk on them and sucked on them trying to get every last bit of food. _

_The man let him knowing it would be a while until he could find more food for the kid. "My name's Wally." _

_A year later both Bart's parents would watch as Wally would scavenging for food and no mater what came back with food for their son. If it hadn't been for Wally West they were sure that their only child could have died years ago. _

_Than one day Bart was with his mom and dad when suddenly Blue Beetle appeared. _

Wally jumped up hearing Bart screaming. Rushing into the room picked up a wailing Speedster and rocked him back and forth as he hugged and kissed the trembling child.

"It's okay, Bart, shhh, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here, shhh…" Wally comforted patting his back.

Bart hugged him tightly. "W-Wally…It w-was- and they, and they, and they…!"

"I know, buddy, I know." Wally said softly. "Everything's okay now. I'm here now and nothing's going to happen, shh, shh, shh,"

Slowly Wally managed to rock Bart back to sleep before carrying the little boy to back to his bed and tucked him in there since Bart rarely sleep in his own bed anyways. After tucking in Bart the redhead went to get a drink of water when he noticed that Thadd was also awake but he was looking at Wally as if he was expecting the Speedster to start hitting him.

"Hey, Tadd." Wally said gently like he did with Bart. "Do you want to sleep with us?"

The blond boy looked away. "No…"

"Are you sure?" Wally walked over to him and the little boy backed away looking afraid of him. "Are you not tired? Maybe we can play a game."

"No!" Thaddeus screamed tears falling a he backed away in fear. "Please, don't! I don't want to play a game!"

Wally stood there frozen as he watched the little body reach down between his own legs as if… No. Dear god no…. not to a little child. Wally's blood went cold at the realization of that Thadd's father must have done to him and it was only confirmed when Wally reached for Thadd who cried and begged Wally not to put the big thing in him.

Standing Wally pulled out his phone. "Heartly, I need you to come over asap. No, everything's not fine. I need to go out and find a bastard."

* * *

**I would like to point out that his will no be a Wally x Piper story. **

**I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews and I'm sorry for not answering them but to be honest I'm falling asleep at the computer. Please review and I will answer them in the next chapter. **

**Also I'm going to let ask you guys to please say what you think should happen with both Bart and Thadd when they have flashbacks. **

**For the person who give me the best idea I will write them a one shot. **


	8. Chapter 8

Thaddeus curled more into his bed. Or rather Tue bed he was told to sleep in. earlier he had woken up from a nightmare and was silently crying o himself as he pulled the blanket closer trying not to wake up the other two people in the bed.

He knew that the person who was being really nice to him was called Wally and he and Barry were laying on the other side of bed with Bart curled up at his side asleep.

Wally had said that they would buy him a bed when he had more money. Thadd didn't understand what he meant. The three of them shared this he'd to the night. Wally said it was because it was big and Bart didn't like sleeping alone. Wally had put him on this side because Wally had asked if Thaddeus ant to sleep with them and Bart had cheered at the idea.

During the nigh Thaddeus had dreamt of hi Father training him. If had been of a new obstacle course that he couldn't beat that made father mad.

Father took him to the bathroom where the cold was filled to the brim and dragged a screaming Thaddeus in there and gripped the little boy's by the hair lifted him into the air before slamming him into the water holding his head down.

The burning sensation for the need of air burned at his little lung as he struggled to get up for some air. To no avail. Slowly his struggling got weaker and weaker until he stopped moving feeling the world getting lighter when he was suddenly pulled out of the water and the need for the sweet air because strong again as he chocked and gasped trying to swallow the oxygen deeply as he was flung into the bathroom door.

His Father yelled at him in the hateful voice for what seemed like forever because another beating followed. The man's eyes leering at Thadd calling him a mistake before roughly grabbing the boy by his hair again and dragging him to the bedroom where he pinned the boy down and forced himself into the screaming child.

No.

Not a child.

The man saw Thaddeus as more than tool. Something to be used for but the tool was traveling Allen brat.

This is what had woke Thaddeus in the middle of the night. Remembering one of that many things his Father had done to him and how it was all Thadd's fault because he was useless. So he cried without noise as not to wake up the person who was showing him a little kindness and Thadd had never know that but only seen it when his Father and Mother exchanged it amongst themselves but he had never had it himself.

A loud cry made him jump off the bed and scramble to the other side of the dark room where he turned to see Wally holding Bart calming him down form a nightmare the other boy must have had.

After the boy had calmed down Wally placed him back into bed and covered him before looking at Thadd who was standing away.

"Hey, Thadd." Wally said. "Do you want to sleep with us?"

"No." Thaddeus had said nervously backing away.

"Are you sure?" Wally walked over to him and the little boy backed away looking afraid of him. "Are you not tired? Maybe we can play a game."

"No!" Thaddeus screamed tears falling a he backed away in fear. "Please, don't! I don't want to play a game!"

There was nothing worse than playing a game with Father and Thaddeus knew he must have done something really wrong to upset Wally. What was he going to do to him? Hit him? Holding him under water? Burn him? Pinned him down and do bad things to him? The last part made the little bond boy shaking horribly as he backed away and held his hands down there in an attempt to save himself even though it never worked before.

But Wally stood there in what looked like shock. Maybe he was just going to leave him alone? Would he do that and just go back to bed? Thadd sure hoped so. However Wally reached for him phone and called someone.

"Heartly, I need you to come over asap. No, everything's not fine. I need to go out and find a bastard."

When Wally was on the phone Thadd made a run for it but when he made to the door he could get out of the three locks on the door.

"Thadd, wait!"

"No!" Thddeus screamed tugging on the doorknob. "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

Wally quickly rushed over and scopped up the screaming boy hugging him tightly rocking him back in forth as the small body shook like a leaf and whispered soothing words.

"Shh, Thadd, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Clam down, shh, shh, shh, come on let's go over here okay?" Wally walked over to a chair and sat down in it wiping away the tears. "No one's going to hurt you here. I promise that nothing's going to happen."

Having trouble breaking Thad buried his face in Wally's shirt. "Why re you being nice?! Your bit supposed to be nice!"

Rocking him a little Wally petted his hair. "I am nice, Thadd. And as long as I'm here your going to be okay."

For some reason Thadd believed Wally. Maybe it was because he was tired or maybe it was because the warm embrace made him feel so warm and safe and maybe… loved. Being held like this was something he had only dreamed that his mother and father would do for him and never did they would him. Yet when Wally held him it felt so good.

The next thing Thadd knew he was a sleep.

* * *

Wally called Heartly back after Thadd had fallen a slept to apologize for waking him up and making him worry and after assuring his friend that he was going to go out and beat the hell out of people hung up. Sighing he stood up and went back to the room where he laid Thadd down next to Bart and smiled when the two curled up to each other in their sleep.

Covering them both Wally grabbed his phone and sighed when it read four in the morning. Letting out a out dramatic sigh he went to get ready for the day filled with the wonder on who could watch to little speedsters.

After his shower Wally picked up his phone and mused over it before calling Heartly again to ask him to watch the kids.

The only good ting was that his friend had broken up with that deadbeat boyfriend a few days ago.

* * *

One week later Wally was somehow managing to raise to speedster kids and work at the same time. Both batman and Nightwing looked more into Wally's strange connection and the speed force. Hartley would watch the kids until Wally got home from Wednesdays until Fridays.

Dick would and the team would all split up the days from Monday and Tuesdays because they had missions and no one wanted to risk Bart on a sugar rush. Wally swore that Thaddeus opened up more and was not as everyone thought; evil.

According to Wally Thaddeus was socially backwards and just need hugs, kisses and a little attention and lots of food. Batman had let Wally keep Thadd on the condition that Wally send in a weekly report on the twins (Again Wally's idea).

It was only Friday where the team was having a get together and everyone had down up but Wally and everyone brushed it off that he had probably taken out Bart and Thadd to the new kid play place that had opened up a few days ago.

So that party went on without him and it was when Robin had to leave at four, since the party had started at noon, he asked Kaldur to give Wally a flash drive that the redhead had forgotten earlier that week and the leader said he would. So After Robin left Kaldur had called Wally's phone and there was no answer.

Kaldur decided that he would just drop it off himself since he planned on having a nice talk with his friend he hadn't seen in a while. The leader had been hoopeing to see Wally at the party and catch up since they both had been busy.

Taking a Zeta tube that would leave him at a block away Kaldur bid everyone a farewell and was on his way. Once on the street Kaldur headed straight to the apartment. It was easy enough to find since the last time had had been here.

Knocking on the door he waited.

No answer.

Kaldur was about to leave thinking no one was home when he noticed Wally's car.

The driver seat was open , the stead bell dining that it wasn't buckled and the engiren was on making Kaldur's blood freeze the suddenly feeling of danger washed over him as he grew alret.

Turning back to the door he knocked hard. "Wally. Wally it is Kaldur! Answer me, friend!"

There was no answer and he tired the door and it opened. Pushing the door opened and taking out his water rangs Kaldur race it seeing no lights on in the brightly lithe apartment. The windows where open to let in sunlight but everything was tossed around in signs of a struggle.

The little kids toys sprawled out, papers everywhere and a trawling of broken and tossed things leading to the bedroom. Kaldur rushed foreword to the door and heard soft crying from the inside. Kaldur turned te knob and pushed but the door only opened two inches and he could see something pressed against the door balled up.

Carefully Kaldur pushed the door and saw that it was Thaddeus in a ball covering his eyes crying in fear and Kaldur rushed in moving him out of the way and into his arms, while looking around and he stopped mid search the little boy in his arms as the came to rest on Bart who was also curled up with a bruise on his face.

Kaldur placed Thaddeus on the bed with Bart and noticed Bart was pointing to the bathroom which was off to the side and Kaldur turned to see a man laying knocked out, a knife in his hand and there was blood on him hand as also on Wally who was sitting with his legs sprawled up under him leaning against the tile and his covered in bruises and cuts and trying to stay conscious.

Suddenly the man roared jumping up charging at Wally.

* * *

**To randomkitty101: Thank you ****J**

**To Dragonefire-Jessie Sparrow: Update here**

**To Vandalia Sakura: Yes Thadd **

**To Firefly88: I do like mixing the too**

**To Celestial Wolves: Well. that's whtat I wrote **

**To lesbianmagari: Yes, Wally wll take care of you Thadd! I will have more flashbacks soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Earlier that day.)**

Bart whinnied as wash cloth rubbed dirt off his face.

"I have no idea how in the world Wally manges to keep you clean because every time I turn around you got dirt back on your face." Heartely sighed. "Alright you can go play now."

"Yay!" Bart zipped off.

Hartley turned to Thaddeus who was sitting on the floor with picture books flipping the pages studying them before turning the page and studying it again. Strange child.

"Thaddeus, are you hungry?"

Shaking his head Thaddeus continued to look through the books.

Leaving him alone Heartely went to make them lunch seeing as it was eleven and making sandwiches for Mimi speedsters took time. Smiling a little he remembered when Kid Flash was only thirteen and had gotten hungry during a battle and had asked Cold to fed him. That lunch at McDonald's would forever be awkward for Flash and Captain Cold.

After taking out everything Heartely started to make the food wondering how he went from reformed to babysitter on call when he heard something. Looking up he listened again hi hearing trying to locate where the sound had cone from. He could hear Bart laughing and giggling playing with building blocks, Thaddeus still reading, the TV on low, but there had been a crunch he was sure of it.

Setting down the knife and peanut butter before pulling out his piper and playing a small tune and soon rats began to roam about looking for the noise. It unsettled him so he took out his phone and text Wally and was surprised when a text came back saying he was on his way.

"Bart, Thaddeus, come and eat your food."

The two appeared in flashes. Bart dove into his food gobbling down his as his twin ate at a more normal pace. The juice was what really went fast and so more than a few refills later Heartely heard something near the front door.

The sound of metal scraping metal. Red Flags.

"Come you two, get to the bedroom." Heartely said taking on of the small knives and hiding it. "Hurry up and be quite."

To his surprise Bet reactioned instancly running into the room hiding away under the bed. Thaddeus followed a few seconds later. Heartely shut the door before carefully stepping closer to the front one the feeling of danger high in the air. There was a click and the scrap of brass from as the door was opened with a bang.

Three attackers.

Two of which Piper recognized, the third he did not but that was fine, he could handle them... 'Hurry up, Wally.'

"Well, if it isn't the Piper?" Zoom chuckled darkly. "Going to play a song for us little piper?"

Piper said nothing because he was dealing with two well known villians and an unknown aslent.

"What's wrong? Rat's got you tongue?" Zoom mocked.

It suddenly hit Piper that if Zoom was here than he knew who Wally was and that means he knew about the kids. This was bad. He needed back up and fast.

Zoom went to say something but was suddenly knocked over by a blur of red and yellow.

"He knows!" Pipper shouted as he went after the other two attackers.

So the fight began.

* * *

**(Present Time)**

The phone began to ring just as the Rouges we're heading out. They ignored it for the sake of the heist they we're going on however just as the rings stopped Flash appeared.

"Aw, we didn't even get to start!" Trickster whinnied.

"Len." Flash's voice was serious. "It's Heartely... You need to go to Central City Hospital. Now."

* * *

**(Earlier)**

The car screeched to a stop as Wally through out the car door not even bothering to turn the car off using his speed to run up to his apartment to see Zoom there holding Bart and Thaddeus up by their throats laughing lime the mad man he was squeezing as hard as he could before Wally rammed into him.

Both the kids hit the floor hacking and gasping for air. Thaddeus was up first grabbing onto the back of Bart's hurt dragging him to back under bed.

Zoom laughed loudly. "Well, if it isn't Kid. How've you've been? You know... you took away my weapon."

"Thadd isn't a weapon!" Wally yelled aiming to punch Zoom. "He'a little boy you used control through torture!"

"And when he's back home he'll continued his training."

"Like hell!"

Heartly was managing but without his pipes and sound devices. Normally he had two on him at all time but Zoom had gotten rid of them knowing just what Piper used to fight. Damn he could really use his Rouge family right about now.

After yelling to Wally that they knew their identities Heartly manged to knock one out and went after the other who made a run for the kitchen.

* * *

**(Present.) **

Dick ran into the hospital stopping in front of Doctor. "Where is he?! The one who was brought in from the apartment attacks?!"

"I'm sorry... but he's dead... died a few moments ago."

* * *

**...**


End file.
